Chapter 3 The Argument
by Dancer11
Summary: Bella wanted to tell Renee and Charlie the truth. she wanted to tell them what the Cullen's and he were. Edward isnt to pleased with what is going throught Bella's mind. Will the Cullen's tell Renee andlie that thay are vampires?


**Hey people!! I hoped you liked my first two stories.**

**Here is the 3 our of 4 stories. Sorry if you have been waiting for a while, I've been busy with school and tests and stuff.**

**Well Enjoy!! :D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Argument

In the morning while watching Jacob play with Renesmee, I thought about Renée and Charlie and how I'm keeping a secret that's practically my whole life. I want to tell them so much that I'm a vampire, so there aren't any secrets and so we can go back to being who we are. I thought and thought about this, and how Edward and the others would take this?

"Bella, love are you okay?" a whisper came to my ear.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I said

"You seem to be thinking a lot. Do you want to tell me what you are thinking? Since I can't."

"Um . . . . . not right now okay." I said in a whisper.

The day went on kinda slow. I hadn't hunted for a long time so Edward, Emmett and I went hunting together. Edward was so elegant when he hunted. He would just sneak up behind mountain lions and pounce. Emmett on the other hand liked to play with his food before pouncing. I have gotten better at hunting but not perfect like Edward or Emmett. I don't leave a lot of blood on my mouth any more. Though I still had my mind on telling the truth, and not hiding who I am.

We finished our hunt five days later and were on our way back to the house. I thought it would be the right time to tell Edward what I was thinking, and I could tell that Edward is getting frustrated that I'm not telling him what I'm thinking. I had to tell him,_ alone_ though, I knew it wouldn't be good to start with him but I had to.

"Emmett." I said "I need to talk to Edward if you don't mind, _alone_."

"Sure, sure." He said and then whispered to Edward something that sounded like "Have fun. Dude." And walked towards the house.

"What do you want to talk about love?" Edward asked. I knew I couldn't wait long so I pulled him into our house.

"I'm not sure how to put this." I said

"Just say it them." He said confused and frustrated.

"I can't say it, so please stay still for a second." I said. I placed my hands on either said of Edward's face. I gave him the memory of how happy we were during Christmas and Renesmee's birthday party. I was concentrating on how I wanted to put this to him when Edward kissed.

"Edward please. I'm not done." I said serious. I showed him how focused I was that one night. Then I gave him my thoughts about how I didn't feel right being with Renée and Charlie because I had to keep that I'm a vampire. I gave him my thought about how I couldn't stand keeping it from them. I gave him my thought of how I wanted to tell them what I was, what we were. I heard a growl come out of his mouth, I pulled away.

We stared at each other for what seemed like a very long time, I had to break the silence to know what he was thinking.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked still looking at him.

"Let me think, right now." He said pinching his nose. I knew he was frustrated and mad because he only pinched his nose when he was mad. I walked away grabbing a random book off the shelf. I pretended to read and the ten minutes later the book was taken from me. I looked up to see Edward's face very hard.

"Bella we need to talk about this first." He said very firm. I knew this was going to be bad. I nodded.

"Why do you want to tell Renée and Charlie that we are vampires? You know how Charlie took it when Jacob told him he was a werewolf. What if they scream and run to tell people."

"But they wont, their like me Edward. I didn't run and scream and tell people. I stayed quiet and didn't tell a sole." I said interrupting him.

"Yes, but look where it's gotten you to. You almost died in the ballet studio by James, you almost got killed by Victoria and her group of new borns-"

"Don't forget about almost getting killed by Laurent in the woods." I murmured looking at the ground.

"You what!! You never told me this!! BELLA!!!" Edward said starting to yell.

"Edward calm down its fine Jacob and his pack saved me and killed Laurent." I said trying to calm him down.

"Well we need to talk about that later. Right now we have to get back to telling Renée and Charlie. Bella, do you really want to put your parents into danger, like I did with you." He said sounding frustrated.

"But it won't happen because once we tell them we can go back to where we were as if we didn't tell them."

"Do you really want to tell them and risk them not talking to you again?" he asked pinching his nose again.

I paused for s second before I answered. "Yes" I said very firmly.

"Well it's not only my decision, it's the rest of the families decision as well, so lets go and-"

_Ring Ring_

Edward picked up the phone.

"Hello Alice, We need to talk to-"

Alice was talking fast and what I could hear it sounds like she saw me telling Edward.

"Alice, we have to talk _altogether. _We will be right there." Edward hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Alice, saw you telling me what you just said. She talked to the others about it already."

"And. . ?" I asked.

"We have to go talk to them." He said pulling me up.

We were over there in seconds. All of them were sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Edward we have already talked about it and made our minds up so you lose." Alice said as we walked in.

"Be quiet Alice." Edward said through his teeth.

"Edward I think it's a pretty good idea. I bet they are going to react just like Bella and won't make a big deal out of this." Carlisle said.

"Do you all agree with Carlisle?" Edward asked looking around the room.

"Yes" They all said.

"I don't." Rosalie said. " I didn't even think it was a good idea to tell Bella. Why should we tell her parents, what if in the end the become vampires as well.

"Okay Rosalie has made her point. Anyone else agree with her?" Edward asked. The rest all shook their heads.

"Fine, but only because I'm out voted."

"Edward you're the best. " I said giving him hug. "So when are we going to tell hem?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Carlisle said.

"Great." I said cheerfully.

"I'll be right back. I have to put Renesmee to bed." I said picking her up

"Bye – Bye" she said waving back at the Cullen family.

"Bella I'm coming with you." Edward said. Oh boy I hope he isn't too mad at me. It's just like when I wanted to become a vampire.

I put Renesmee to bed and Edward right on my tail. We got out of the room and I could feel Edward getting anxious about something.

"Bella, do you really want to go through with this?" he asked as I closed the door.

"Yes I do and it's going to be great because there will be no secrets and we can live normal again-" I knew I just said the wrong words right then. "Edward I-"

"Bella its okay I know what you meant." He said with a little bit of a chuckle in his voice. "So you _really_ want to do this?" he asked again

"Yes, it will make me feel better." I answered.

"Okay, we'd better go call then." He said and then kissed me on the fore head. Edward gave me his cell phone for me to call.

I caked Renée first.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hi mom, how are things?"

"Great thanks how are you?"

"Good um . . . . I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow?" I asked hoping she won't ask why.

"Sure no problem. Is there something wrong Bella? You sound kinda concerned."

"No there's nothing wrong. Just meet at the Cullen's house tomorrow at around noon." I said trying not to sound concerned but relaxed.

"Okay. Sweetie see you then. I love you .Bye"

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone. I sighed in relief that one was over and I had one to go. Charlie's phone call went a little better because he didn't ask what was wrong or anything, it was a lot quicker. I was glad it was over and now I just had to wait for the morning.


End file.
